Caterina x Sebastian
by kkluvz2write
Summary: A steamy romance arises when her Majesty the Queen decides to use a devilishly charming cat-like woman to purge the streets of all its criminals. But what will happen if Sebastian takes an interest in her? Will Ciel be ok with this? And where does Lizzy fit into Ciel's personal life? MAJOR LEMON WARNINGS AHEAD!


Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler characters, I do own Caterina. This one-shot is left to the imagination when they're speaking. If it seems too difficult to understand what's going on, please let me know, I'm open to suggestions. AND Lizzy and Ciel are now older, Lizzy is 18 and Ciel is 17. And also MAJOR LEMON warnings ahead, enjoy ;)

 _Sebastian x Caterina_

" _Caterina, I really must be getting to work now."_

" _Oh, but Seb-as-tian, why? Can't you at least try and admit your attraction to me and my purrfect physic." She purred._

" _You may have lovely cat ears, a tail, and claw-like hands, but I am still my master's butler and I must obey his orders. Now if you excuse me." He stood up out of bed, as bare as the day he was brought into this world. Caterina entangled herself in the sheets and laid on her side, facing him, her long sharp nails tapping on the mattress._

" _Fine, I'll leave then." In an instant, she was gone._

" _Huhhh." Sebastian sighed as he thought to himself:_ _ **This is getting rather complicated.**_

" _Sebastian, where are you?" Ciel's voice was heard from the other side of the door, but he dared not enter right away, as Sebastian took that time to quickly get ready._

" _Here sir." Sebastian emerged._

" _It's not like me to get up before you, where have you been?" Ciel crossed his arms, still in his nightshirt._

" _I apologize sir, I was entangled in a rather catty mess." Sebastian bowed as he walked with Ciel to his room and helped him dress._

" _That so? Well I have a lot that needs to be taken care of, I need to go into town and speak to that Undertaker, it seems there are more crimes a foot, and a cat burglar on the loose." Ciel raised his chin as Sebastian tied his necktie._

" _Is that all?" Sebastian looked at him questionably._

" _Well it seems any shop he enters, the owner is missing and a stray cat found." Ciel put his head down as Sebastian tied his eye patch and was handed his cane._

" _Strange." Sebastian looked at the floor surprised._

" _Indeed, as such, we ought to be in a hurry. And what is that on your face?" Ciel pointed to Sebastian's left cheek._

" _I beg your pardon sir." Sebastian looked in the mirror and found red lipstick in the form of a cat scratch on his face._ _ **She does know how to leave her mark.**_ _He smirked. Something Ciel rarely saw. Ciel knew Sebastian was acting strange and he felt the need to demand to know what was wrong with the demon, but with that smirk he just showed, he knew he should let it be. He supposed no one was perfect, not even a demon._

" _Yes, that will do. Thank you." Caterina nodded at the salesman._

" _Yes, please come again miss. *so lovely*." He sighed as he watched her walk away._

" _Mmmm mmm mhmm. Oh, what a precious little kitten." Long black hair created a curtain-like appearance so that no one else was able to see the joy in her blazing green eyes._

" _How would you like some milk?" She pulled out a silver bowl and a jar of milk.  
"Just like you to be feeding the strays. Don't you know they'll just keep coming back?" Sebastian emerged from thin air with a smile across his devilish face._

" _I thought you adored cats Sebs." Caterina looked up at him.  
"I do, but I refuse to allow such a delicate young lady as yourself to be handling with such dangerous manners." He gave her a sly smirk._

" _Oh ho hoe Sebs, I do believe this has nothing to do with you." Caterina placed her gloved hand on his chest._

" _Well now that my master is involved, it has everything to do with me." He placed his gloved hand over hers._

" _So little Ciel Phantomhive is involved is he? Figures, her Majesty never liked strays in her streets." Her ivory skin shone brightly as her hat slightly twitched, as if two ears sat beneath it._

" _Caterina, you must really be more careful." Sebastian prevented her from pulling away._

" _And why do you care so much? Aren't I just your play toy after all? Your little ball of yarn?" Caterina turned away from him and crossed her arms, clearly frustrated._

" _Madame, you insult me. I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian gave her a small bow._

" _And one hell of a lover." She was at his side in an instant, kissed him and was gone._

" _She does have a way with words. Well, it looks like you have breakfast to eat, and I should be off." Sebastian left the cat in peace._

" _Sebastian, I need you." Ciel called from his study._

" _Yes, my lord?" Sebastian placed his gloved hand over his chest respectfully._

" _I need evidence, I need names, and I'd like some tea in the garden." Ciel had his back toward Sebastian as he was looking out the window, trying to figure out who was the man causing all this trouble._

" _Yes, my young lord." Sebastian bowed, then disappeared into the kitchen to prepare tea._

" _So much to do and it's already tea time." Caterina looked at the clock within the antique shop. She then noticed her reflection in the mirror. She wore a simple black maid uniform with a maid type hat that covered her sporadic ears that would appear when her moods brought them to life. She had a simple white apron, white stockings, and black heels that clacked along the pavement. She had full red lips, ivory skin, and large green eyes with long lashes. She was the most feared among the demons, especially when she was called out to inspect others, with her glowing red eyes, she could read a soul and discover whatever she liked. Her rank and stature were enough to fear, and what with the numerous relations she's had, she is one hell of a vixen._

" _You bitch! You Succubus. Come back here!" An angered woman called after the cat-like woman._

" _Succubus. Hmm, never been called that before." She (Caterina) walked away, with a sway in her hips and her contract in hand.  
"I said come back here!" She continued to approach her._

" _For what? It was in my contract to obey my master and become his servant after saving his life, in which I grant him his desires until our contract is fulfilled, and it was today. Thus, his soul was my payment." Caterina showed the widow her contract._

" _But you took him from me! Not only that but you . . . you." She began crying hysterically._

" _Had sex with the man? Yes, because that was in our contract, it's not my fault you married a lustful man. And it's not like I enjoyed it. It can be so sad what demons will do for a meal." Caterina rolled her contract up, put it in her purse and continued walking way._

" _You're a monster!" The widow looked up at Caterina and cursed her._

" _Funny, I thought I was just a slut. You make me feel so much better. I thank you mistress." And with a nod of her head, she was off, in the blink of an eye and suddenly the woman forgot all about Caterina Johansson and only remembered the shocking death of her husband._

" _Pitiful." Caterina scoffed._

" _The fact that you slayed him before his wife, or that she found you two together before you killed him." Sebastian was right behind her.  
"Both. Sebs, I didn't think I'd find you around here." Caterina looked over her shoulder.  
"Yes well I'm on errand for my master." Sebastian was now in front of her, a serious look on his face._

" _Oh, that small boy that you're always around. He's rather darling, and his soul seems . . . delicious, you sure know how to pick them Sebs." She licked her lips._

" _Indeed." Sebastian's eyes glowed protectively._

" _So, what do I owe the pleasure?" She curtsied, making sure to change the subject._

" _I have some questions for you." Sebastian's eyes became calmer._

" _Fine, let's go to my place. What say you?" She was at his side, tugging at his arm._

" _That sounds delightful." He smiled his delectable smile and they were gone in a flash._

" _Well here we are, not much but it's something." She shrugged as she stood before her modest house.  
"My, you do have a lot of cats don't you?" Sebastian looked around to see numerous stray cats._

" _Well, no one else would take them in, and the little darlings are so precious. Besides I got them all fixed, so this is the last of them." She picked up a small black cat and held him closely as she opened her door.  
"My it seems your contract does pay well." Sebastian smiled as he knelt down to pet one.  
"I try. But that old fool was growing rather boring, and his soul wasn't too tasty, but it's a living." She shrugged as she walked in, lighting a candle._

" _Why don't you come and work for my master?" Sebastian stood and looked at her earnestly._

" _I'd rather not, I'm not too good around spoiled children; especially those whom think they're better than everyone else." Her eyes became serious and somewhat annoyed._

" _Well he is one hell of a master. But I don't guarantee that I'll be sharing my meal with you." Sebastian gave her a devilish smile._

" _I'd never ask you to, you know the only reason I would agree is if I can have you." She approached him, her gloved hand resting on his strong chest._

" _Now, how about we go to my room?" She looked at him suggestively._

" _Yes! Yes! Oh Sebs! That's it." The bed creaked as she thrust while sitting on his lap._

" _My my, aren't we uh in a rather playful mood." Sebastian tried to meet her thrusts with his own.  
"Oh shut up, aah you know you love it when I use my tail." She used her tail to jerk him off._

" _Yes, well it is rather ah handy."_

" _Mmm. I love you too catnip." She gave him one last kiss before they were through._

" _That was . . ." He started._

" _Fun?" She finished as she looked at him._

" _Yes." He pulled her in close as their breathing began to slow._

" _Alright, let's get dressed and we'll get to business then." Caterina kissed him and got out of bed, her entire body exposed as he took in the marvelous sight._

" _Right." Sebastian too got out of bed and began dressing._

" _Just one more thing, does Ciel . . ." She turned to look at him._

" _Know about us? No." Sebastian shook his head._

" _Hmm, good, I do love a good intrigue." She smiled playfully._

" _So, what is it you wanted to ask me? I'm all ears." Her ears perked up as Sebastian leaned in and let his gloved hands wrapped around hers._

" _Now my dear, I know you must have a reason for doing all this. So I must ask, why do you continue to go after old men, steal, and turn them into cats?" He asked her upfront and honestly._

" _Well, I am cursed to appear half cat, to which I already have become accustomed to. And the man that cursed me this way did take advantage of me, so I suppose put the two together and you get revenge. And those men aren't turned into cats, I simply let my little kitties have themselves a meal after I have my own." She told him truthfully._

" _I see. Do you know who he is?" He looked at her, with disgust in his eyes for what_ _ **he**_ _did to her._

" _Oh I killed him long ago. But the men that I went after were joined in a cult that went after young girls, and I brought it upon myself to do something about it. And Scotland Yard isn't exactly her Majesty's brightest group of nitwits." She rolled her eyes._

" _I will not argue that." Sebastian smirked._

" _Yes, well, I'm actually going to be appointed her Majesty's cat burglar, to which she is to use me to her own personal benefit. And to which I don't mind since I get to eat all those souls." She licked her lips.  
"I see you have found yourself quite a contract for yourself." He smiled at her, admiring how intelligent she was.  
"Yes, but unfortunately it's on paper, thus her Majesty is off limits." She gestured and "x" with her arms to show she'd never have the queen's soul._

" _I see. When does this become official?" He looked at her curiously._

" _Oh it already has, but as far as the public is concerned, no one knows. Not even your precious little master." She placed an index finger over her full red lips as to show secrecy.  
"Hmm, may I inform him?" He raised an eyebrow, asking for permission.  
"Yes, that's fine, and he may also feel obliged to write the Queen a letter asking her himself, but please refer to me as her majesty's cat burglar. I don't want anyone knowing who I am yet, I still need to find another contract." She looked at him, hoping he'd understand._

" _Alright then. We're agreed." He nodded his head._

" _Yes." They shook hands, here eyes burning with passion as he kissed her bare hand.  
"My, what lovely claws you have." He admired her sharp fingernails that were clawing into his back just a few moments earlier.  
"The better to scratch my enemies with my dear." She made a cat-like bat at him rather playfully._

" _Hmmm, would you like any help in finding a new employer?" He looked deep into her green eyes.  
"No, I can get by on my own. Thank you though." She pushed his hands away and gently placed her own over his.  
"It's my pleasure serving you, when I am not busy with my master." He kissed both of them lovingly.  
"Yes, well don't become a stranger." She winked at him.  
"My window is always open." He smiled, his face still close to her hands.  
"Yes I know. I do hope you don't catch a cold." She smiled at him lightheartedly._

" _I will do my best." He leaned over the table to kiss her._

" _Until later then?" She pulled away after their kiss as she gazed into his red eyes._

" _Indeed." One swift kiss and he was gone._

" _Such a tease." She smiled in an empty room filled with cats._

" _Sebastian, are you back yet?" Ciel called out as he roamed through the halls._

" _Yes my young lord. And I got the information you requested." Sebastian bowed before him.  
"Good, let's go in the study, I'm quite thirsty." Ciel said snobbishly.  
"I shall put on some tea then." Sebastian looked at his young master uncertainly._

" _Yes, surprise me." Ciel waved his hand at him.  
"Very well master." Sebastian nodded as he went to the kitchen again._

" _Huhhhh, it's always so quiet here without him around." Caterina sighed to herself.  
"Meow." A kitten purred sweetly._

" _Agreed Lillian, I do need to find work. Well, time to get dressed then." She went to her closet and brought out her black corset and tightly fitting back dress that was low cut and had small black buttons from her bosoms to the end of her bodice. Her skirt was also black with black trim that ended just below her knees, and she wore black thigh high socks with black four-inch heels, making her 5'10". Her long wavy hair was brushed and pulled back in a tight bun. She placed a simple hat on one side of her head, as she managed to control her other ear and hid it in her hair. Her hat also had some black lace trim in square shapes in which it covered her right eye. Her make up was simple, thick black eyeliner with cattails that were short and thick with bold red lipstick. She wore a little blush and lots of mascara, waterproof._

" _There, that should be good, I definitely look like I'm in morning. Now time to go see an old friend." She smiled as she walked out the door._

" _Hello? Undertaker?" She walked into a dark room._

" _Ahh, yes, a costumer? Oh no, it's you Caterina. So nice to see you again." The Undertaker looked to see him sitting atop a coffin.  
"Yes, it is." She looked at him with a smile._

" _Are you here to collect more information on reapers? You do know I'm retired now." He smiled at her welcomingly.  
"Yes, and what a shame that is. We could have made a great team!" She fisted her hand encouragingly.  
"Yes I know child, but that time has passed." He jumped down to hold her hand and patted it.  
"I miss you." She neared him, giving him a squeeze, causing a smile to appear on his face.  
"And I you, but you know it never would have worked love." He pulled away.  
"Yes, I know." She pouted as she released her grip and looked up at his shaggy face._

" _So, what is it you came for my-dear?" He backed away completely.  
"Information on my last client. His funeral is to take place and I am to be present but not accounted for, understand?" She looked at him debatably.  
"Yes, quite. So you wish to be present yet invisible. Hmm, that will be quite hard to do with such a lovely face as that, and you're hardly wearing any makeup." He smiled generously.  
"I promise I won't bring any attention to myself." She looked at him sternly.  
"Yes, but you always seem to be in the middle of a juicy affair." He tapped his fingertips together.  
"You can say that again." She rolled her eyes. No one was listening to her, and thus she was safe._

" _Sebastian." The Undertaker spoke up.  
"How did you know?" She looked up at the Undertaker in shock._

" _Hello my good sir." Sebastian stated as he walked in, ignoring what he just heard. Ciel completely incoherent to what she just said._

" _Come in come in my good fellow. And I see Lord Phantomhive is also present. What a delightful occurrence. Shall I make some tea?" The Undertaker walked up to the two men.  
"That isn't necessary. I came here for information on Caterina Johansson." Ciel stated bluntly.  
"Yes? Did someone call me?" She turned to look at Ciel._

" _Oh I'm terribly sorry miss, I did not see you there." Ciel accidently bumped into her._

 _ **That little brat totally ignored me twice now!**_ _Caterina was raging mad._

" _Well, why don't you ask her yourself? She's standing right next to you." The Undertaker grinned and walked off._

" _Hello Ms. Johansson, always a pleasure to see you." Sebastian bowed as he put his left gloved hand over his chest.  
"Oh Sebs, you're quite the gentleman. I wish your little master would take after you more." She batted her eyes at Sebastian, but she practically hissed at Ciel.  
"I'm doing all I can my lady." He smirked at her.  
"Sebastian, please!" Ciel cried._

" _Hmm, what a spoiled child." Caterina rolled her eyes in disgust.  
"I beg your pardon! Do you know who I am?!" Ciel was becoming enraged with her.  
"Who doesn't, you wind up telling them anyway." She rolled her eyes again as Sebastian grinned._

" _Why you! And you! Don't you grin at me like that!" Ciel yelled the latter at Sebastian._

" _I beg your forgiveness master." Sebastian bowed, as Ciel turned even redder than his first insult from her._

" _Now, are you going to ask me something or not? I'm a very busy woman, and I haven't got all day." She began to tap her foot, and took a few steps back, propping herself up on the Undertaker's desk seductively._

" _Yes, I'm terribly sorry. I need to know how you became the cat burglar to her Majesty." Ciel finally 'spit it out.'  
"Simple, I asked." She shrugged._

" _And that was all?" Ciel was baffled._

" _Of course, I had to prove my loyalty no doubt but I simply asked for the job and she gave it to me, it pays rather well." She smiled her sly smile.  
"But you have not made a contract with her Majesty?" Ciel looked at her questioningly._

" _No, I did not. Her soul is not mine to take, but those I vanquish in her name are. It's stated in our contract. Here, read it." She handed him the scroll that magically appeared before him. Ciel read over it with his eye and made a slight frown._

" _What's wrong?" She tilted her head to the side and looked curious._

" _Nothing, it's just, this is rather legal." Ciel stated rather concerned.  
"Of course, we took it before the court and everything. It's got the stamp of approval, and everyone understands the terms." Caterina shrugged.  
"So they know?" Ciel he looked up at her.  
"They are kept in the shadows my lord. No one knows that there are demons roaming her Majesty's kingdom, but she does know the existence of angels, and very well believes that I am a demon. Thus she has verbally agreed to allow me to eat my victim's souls, there bodies are to be taken to the Undertaker . . ." Caterina turned to look at him._

" _That's me!" The Undertaker emerged from his coffin and gave a light smile._

" _. . . and I am given the freedom to do whatever is necessary to stop my victim's as well as rid the evidence. The evidence being the body and . . ."  
"The soul." Ciel finished her next thought._

" _Yes, but none of those buffoons have figured that out yet, only her Majesty understands what my own personal payment is, aside from the cash. A demon may not want money but it helps to feed my twelve cats." Caterina shrugged._

" _I see. And yourself?" Ciel looked at the floor as he turned away.  
"I buy clothes now and then, but I'm saving up for something." Caterina looked to the other side of the room.  
"And what is that?" Ciel turned to look at her._

" _It's a secret." She put her laced gloved hand over her lips._

" _I see. Very well then, I have discovered everything I need. I do not guarantee I trust you, but now that I know I am no longer alone in her Majesty's trustworthy group of employers, I may be in need of your services in the near future." Ciel looked up at her sternly.  
"Agreed." Caterina smiled.  
"All I have to ask is not to make a contract with my fiancé." Ciel had a serious look on his face, as if he was on the defensive.  
"Lady Elizabeth? Never, she is far too sweet for my taste. But I may become her new maid. I have an appointment with her father this afternoon." She smirked as she winked at Ciel. He blushed, but she merely laughed._

" _I may be easy, but I do not 'mess' with those of high stature to which I greatly respect." Caterina stated quite honestly as she waved her hand, signaling she'd have nothing to do with Lizzy._

" _Very well then, until later. Sebastian." Ciel bowed and began to walk out as she jumped off the desk and nodded her head.  
"My lady. I pray I will be seeing you soon." Sebastian whispered the latter as he kissed her hand._

" _Yes, but only if that brat isn't around." She smiled at him._

" _I will see to it." Sebastian stated seductively._

" _Do you have any experience?" He asked her._

" _Yes I do my lord. I worked with the Johnson family, the Smith family, the Robinson family, and I have good associations with the Phantomhive family." Caterina stated in a businesslike manner.  
"I see, very impressive." Lord Midford nodded._

" _Thank you." She bowed her head politely.  
"I am sorry for the loss of your last master." He looked down gravely  
"Yes, he was a very brave and kind man. Tis a shame that my lady will be struggling for now on, but she insisted that she could no longer afford so many servants and asked all the recently hired ones to leave." She looked down rather somberly._

" _I see. Yes, let us make this official then. Please read over this and see if it is to your liking." He handed her the contract.  
"Thank you." She looked down and read the fine print._

I _(state your name) solemnly swear to be loyal to the Midford family and take this oath and sign this contract stating that I will do all in my power to oblige to the family's orders as well as keep the heir safe. Lady Elizabeth is to be kept safe at all times and granted all happiness so long as it does not interfere with the orders of the man that created this contract, Lord Midford. The conditions are this: I am to obey every order less it come in interference to certain legal rights of her Majesty's proclamations to which Lord Midford is made aware of. I am to continue to serve her Majesty as well as fulfill my duties as a Midford servant. I am to be a proper and tactful maid while serving under my master and mistress Midford as well as Lady Elizabeth.

As I sign this contract, I am fully aware of the previously stating conditions and am aware that my life is valuable but not irreplaceable. I am to mind myself around my masters, but get the job done without disobeying any orders.

If this contract is to be broken, the punishment is retirement from the Midford manor, so long as I have not done anything to smear the family name, and I will keep on good terms with the family.

X _

" _I see, well it all looks applicable. It is agreed then." She signed and stood to shake his hand._

" _That is a fine grip you have." He cringed at her strength._

" _Thank you my lord." She smiled devilishly._

" _Now, have you time to move in?" He stood back, his hands at his sides._

" _Yes, I just have one request. And I guarantee I will not break my contract." She looked at him honestly.  
"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow._

" _Ahh, nothing like a celebration after a successful day." She stretched out, with a bottle of her favorite red wine in hand._

" _Now, I must pay yet one more visit before I am to begin." She smiled devilishly._

" _Hmm? I could have sworn that I locked that window. Is that you kitten?" Sebastian looked at his bedroom window._

" _Ohh ha ha. You're so comical." She purred._

" _Hmm, it's nice to see you again too." Sebastian pulled Caterina into his room.  
"Hmmm, indeed it is." She pushed him onto the bed as she leaned over him and kissed him passionately._

" _Mmmm, and what do we have here." He found a paper bag with the wine.  
"Yes, I found it when I was packing." She smiled, somewhat tipsy from the whine._

" _So I see you got the job." He smiled proudly._

" _Indeed I did Sebs. And I even got him to agree to give me time off at night to wonder, along with the time to do her Majesty's biding. So I got the night off after I moved in." She smiled widely.  
"I see. So what did you have in mind?" He looked her over curiously._

" _You know very well what I want." Her eyes glowed as did his. The night was quiet and peaceful as the two entangled themselves in his bedding._

" _Mmmm, morning already?" A tail peeked out from under the covers._

" _Yes. Good morning." He looked over at her and how lovely she looked.  
"Morning Sebs. Huhh, I'd better be going. Good thing I brought my things. Well I best be off, today I meet my new family." She hopped out of bed and began dressing.  
"Is that what you call them?" He looked at her and snickered.  
"Well they certainly aren't my meal." She rolled her eyes as she finished dressing.  
"True. Till later then?" He kissed her hand.  
"I suppose, if I'm not too busy. Her Majesty wants me to start looking in some parts of town." She leaned her head against his chest.  
"I thought you already took care of that cult?" He looked down at her somewhat confused.  
"I did, but it seems there are more complicated matters. Young men and little boys are now the victims. Make sure to take good care of that young master of yours." She pulled away from him teasingly.  
"I see, thank you for the warning." He looked quite serious._

" _Hmm. Bye Sebs." She gave him one last kiss before vanishing in an instant._

" _Well I don't like them! It's horrid, horrid! You know I like looking my best when I visit my fiancé!" Lady Elizabeth shouted with disapproval.  
"Yes your ladyship." The maid bowed her head._

" _Please allow me." Caterina curtsied as she approached her._

" _Who are you?" Lady Elizabeth looked Caterina up and down, not recognizing her._

" _I beg forgiveness young mistress. I am Caterina, your family's new servant." She bowed low.  
"I see. What did you have in mind?" Lady Elizabeth raised an eyebrow inquisitively._

" _Red my lady." Caterina's eyes were catlike, yet serious.  
"Red?" Lady Elizabeth was confused, and slightly shocked, she never thought red would suit her._

" _Yes. We can even add some magenta or dark shades of pink if you like." Caterina brought out some fabrics.  
"Show me." Lady Elizabeth demanded._

" _As you wish young mistress." She pulled out a flowing red dress that was as red as a rose with black lace along the center beginning at the bust of the bodice and lining down to the trim of her skirt. There were silk laces that tied up the front rather than the back of the dress to keep it tight on the corset. The sleeves were three-quarters and also had long black lace as its trim. Looking closely at the trim, it was obvious that there were roses embedded on it. The dress itself was a velvet fabric and looked chic and rather elaborate instead of simple._

" _Here my lady." She held out a short black chain with a ruby rose on it, the center of it holding a darkly shaded pink dot._

" _What's that?" Lady Elizabeth inquired.  
"It's pink sapphire my lady." Caterina showed her the beautiful stone.  
"Lovely." She gently touched the stone._

" _Yes indeed." Caterina smiled at the sparkle in Lady Elizabeth's bright glowing green eyes, just a shade lighter than her own._

" _My, you have green eyes just like I do!" Lady Elizabeth cried out._

" _Yes my lady, but yours are far superior." Caterina closed her eyes as she smiled.  
"Oh hush now! And let's get me ready!" Lady Elizabeth clapped her hands together.  
"Very well my ladyship." Caterina curtsied and began to order the maids around, getting this dress on would not be simple, for it was half a size smaller than her ladyship, and was to be warn that way in order to accent the body's natural curves._

" _Pull! You must hold your breath for a moment longer my lady!" Caterina practically yelled.  
"I'm trying!" Lady Elizabeth was getting frustrated._

" _And breathe in!" Caterina pulled the strings tighter together.  
"Huuuuhhhh!" Lady Elizabeth sucked in one more breath._

" _That's it! Hold it now! Pull the strings!" She ordered the maids.  
"Right!" All the maids shouted together as they made their last effort at the corset.  
"All done. Well done my lady." Caterina took a deep breath.  
"Th-thank you." Lady Elizabeth could hardly breath._

" _Are you alright?" Caterina placed a hand on her back to check on her.  
"Fine. Huhhhh, my what a challenge." Elizabeth took a breath as she placed her hand on her chest.  
"Yes, but you will look ravishing." Caterina stepped back as she observed Elizabeth's eminent cleavage.  
"You think?" Elizabeth turned a few times flirtatiously._

" _Indeed my lady." Caterina bowed her head._

" _Good! Now let's continue operation_ _ **Blow Ciel's Socks Off!"**_ _Caterina fisted her hand in determination._

" _Right." Elizabeth nodded._

" _Sebastian, what's on the agenda today?" Ciel asked sluggishly._

" _Well my lord, lady Elizabeth is actually at the front door. Other than that, there are no other appointments for the day." Sebastian looked about the room.  
"So I'm free than." Ciel looked at him curiously.  
"Yes my lord." Sebastian bowed.  
"Understood, I need to be getting myself ready to see my fiancé than." Ciel stood and began walking towards his room.  
"Indeed. She looks rather fetching today my lord, do be careful. Her new maid is also here." Sebastian smiled devilishly.  
"Caterina?" Ciel looked rather confused._

" _Yes." Sebastian nodded his head.  
"This should be intriguing." Ciel smiled devilishly._

" _How do I look Caterina?" Elizabeth looked rather worried.  
"Very sensual my lady. You just need to remember that you're in control and you two are now over your elementary age. You two are now eighteen and seventeen years of age. Use it to your advantage." She winked.  
"Understood! Right, let's do this." Lady Elizabeth tightened her gloved hand in determination.  
"I wish you all the best of luck my lady." Caterina curtsied.  
"Thank you, you are free for the rest of the day once I'm alone with Ciel." Elizabeth began walking about somewhat nervous.  
"Thank you my lady." She curtsied and took a respectful stance at her side._

" _Hello Elizabeth." Ciel opened the front door.  
"Ciel!" Elizabeth jumped at the first sight of her fiancé._

" _Ooof! Hello Elizabeth." Ciel was practically knocked over by Elizabeth's forceful hug._

" _Hello my lady." Sebastian came from behind her and gave a light hug and peck on the cheek._

" _Why hello Sebs." She pulled out and gave him a kiss, red lipstick and all._

" _Did you miss me last night love?" He whispered in her ear seductively.  
"I did in deed." She giggled, so unlike her character, but she couldn't help it._

" _Hmm, maybe we can have a nice long lunch." He said suggestively.  
"Sounds good to me." She winked._

" _Mmm, I'll be seeing you later." He kissed her gloved hand.  
"Indeed." She nodded._

" _Huuuuhhhh! Sebs, I'm exhausted." She pushed one more time, but she was growing tired.  
"I know my sweet. But we're almost there." He tried encouraging her._

" _Mmmm, indeed." She purred._

" _Perfect." He smiled at her._

" _Yes, making French Crème_ _Brûlée_ _is rather difficult to make." She wiped her brow._

" _Indeed, how frustrating. But it smells delicious." He sighed.  
"Indeed." She looked down at the mess that was made._

" _Sebastian, don't stand so close, you'll make me blush." Caterina bashfully turned away from him.  
"Mmmm, indeed, and how beautiful your fair complexion complements it." His hand slipped just under her bust, steam filling her mind._

" _Sebs, what if they walk in? I don't want to explain what this relationship is to my lady. You're master however will understand. He is a man, no matter how young." Caterina looked over her shoulder.  
"Perhaps, but let's not worry about them." Sebastian kissed her neck as his tongue slipped out of his mouth as he began to lick her enticing neck.  
"Fine, make it fast." She tried to hold back a moan as she felt her body begin to heat up.  
"Don't I always." He gave her a devilish grin as he unzipped his pants.  
"Shut up and just make love to me." She pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
"Don't you mean to take you into my lair and have my way with you?" He began to stroke her body.  
"Well, don't you love me?" Her eyes pouted.  
"?" He couldn't respond._

" _That's what I thought." She frowned as she pulled away, clearly hurt._

" _My lady?" He was confused.  
"All you do is tease! I'm sick of it! I know I may be easy prey, but I have feelings." She felt a tear role down her cheek.  
"I know you do, as do I." Sebastian tried to reach out to her.  
"Then let me be straight with you. I love you Sebastian Michaelis." She turned towards him abruptly, hands fisted and a serious expression on her tearstained face._

 _Silence filled the room. Tears filled her eyes. His mouth dropped to the floor._

" _Hmmm, I best be serving my lady." She was frustrated and no longer wanted to see him._

" _Wait!" His gloved hand cupping her face._

" _What?" She was clearly angry with him and didn't even want to look him in the eye._

" _I love you as well Caterina Johansson." He finally blurted it out, the thought of losing her was too much for him._

" _Y-you do?" She stuttered.  
"I do." He nodded his head._

" _Then what are we waiting for!?" She grabbed his hand.  
"Nothing, shall we?" He extended his free hand as to let her go first.  
"We shall!" She nodded her head in agreement._

 _Gloved hands roaming over her well-curved bodice as he slowly untied the knot; soft moans escape her ruby red lips as he steals a kiss._

" _Oh Sebs." She moaned._

" _Mmmmm, yes my lady?" He began nibbling her neck.  
"Soo, good." She purred as she grinded her hips against his.  
"Indeed, it seems your new maid uniform is rather bewitching." He thrust back.  
"Only for you Sebastian." She looked into his glowing red lustful eyes as she smiled down at him._

" _Well Sebs, aren't we a little . . . excited." She could feel his erection through his tightly fitted pants.  
"Ecstatic." He nipped her neck as she cried out._

" _Sebs! Ahhh. More, I want more of you." She roughly placed her hands on his sturdy shoulders.  
"As you wish." He striped her down; she was bare and shivered from the exposure of the cold._

" _That's not fair. What about you?" She pouted.  
"Patience my dear." He stroked her creamy skin._

" _Fine, I'll play along." She sat up on his lap.  
"Good kitty." He reached out and touched her.  
"Oh a game of cat and mice then?" She went on all four and crawled to him in a cat-like manner, her tail swaying back and forth._

" _Then I shall be the mouse." He smiled up at her as he ripped his shirt and jacket off in one swift motion. His pants practically undid themselves, as his underclothing fell to the floor._

" _Mmm, delicious." She licked her lips as she approached him, taking all of him in her mouth as she bobbed her head. Stroking him and using her tongue to make him hiss and breath out her name._

" _Caterina! Magnificent." He groaned rather loudly.  
"My, mmmm we are a naughty little mouse are we not?" She smiled at him as she sucked him in again, causing him to thrust forward. Moans and cries were made, but none heard._

" _Now it's my turn my dear." Sebastian pulled away as he turned to look at her.  
"Fair enough. My Sebs, I nearly forgot how positively delicious you are." She licked her lips._

" _As will you be my dear." He swept her over to the bed and had her lying on her back in a fraction of a second. She was already panting and dripping wet._

" _My, aren't we excited." He raised and eyebrow as he looked at her.  
"Ecstatic." She hissed as his bare hand touched her, making circular motions, slow and steady. He breathed on her and inhaled her scent before taking one quick lick._

" _Sebastiaaaaannnn! Nnnnmmmhhh!" She tried to muffle her moans, but was failing miserably._

" _I nearly forgot how sensitive you are my love." He smiled as his eyes glowed that devilish glow.  
"Huhhh, again! Nnnmmm more! That was purrfect!"_

" _As you wish." He repeated his motions time and time again until she was on the edge._

" _Why, why are you s-stopping?" She was practically begging.  
"It's my turn again." He winked.  
"But I let you release." She pouted.  
"Oh trust me, you will enjoy the teasing far more than I will." He scooped her up and positioned her on top of him as he slowly slid her onto him, he let her bounce on his lap for a second before lifting her up again, so his tip brushed her folds._

" _Don't don't stop! Sebs, quit teasing me!" Her claws were digging into his skin._

" _Patience, nm my lady." He was even having trouble controlling himself._

" _Aww, but Sebs." She pouted at him before she moved her hips circularly over his head, her breasts bouncing in his face._

" _You know you want to Sebs, I can see it in your lustful eyes." She licked his ear before taking a quick bite._

" _You are a vixen." He licked and nipped at her breasts._

" _M-mmmmore! Please!" She could feel him twitching within her._

" _As as you wissshhhh!" He thrust her up, practically pushing her completely off him only to grab her perfectly rounded ass and bring her back to him in one quick motion._

" _Yeah!" She cried to the heavens.  
"Hu!" He practically came on the spot she was so tight._

 _With each thrust, they each moaned and cried to the heavens, becoming louder and louder as they reached ecstasy.  
"Faster!" She cried, thus he began thrusting at super sonic speed. She was ecstatic; there was no sex like that with a demon._

" _Huhh huhhuhheuhhhuuyeyayhuuue hisss huysss huosjlhejomnmfuckfenoemyousnonmsy!" Sebastian was hardly able to speak._

" _Oh my, did I break you?" Caterina giggled._

" _Caterina!" He cried out as he released._

" _Sebastiannnnn!" She moaned his name as she came._

" _That was." -Sebastian.  
"Amazing!" Caterina panted as she lay on her back._

" _Better than that." Sebastian turned to look at her as he cupped her face with his bare hand.  
"My dear Sebs I did think for a moment that I broke you." She outlined his chiseled chest.  
"My mind may have made a slip up once or twice." He looked up, somewhat embarrassed at her seeing him like that.  
"Oh Sebs! You can't be purrfect all the time." She tapped her index finger on his lips.  
"True, but I will try. And I do believe you are the only one that can do that to me." He kissed her forehead gently.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She closed her eyes for a moment as she smiled.  
"Thank you." He kissed her again, gently and sweetly.  
"Sebs." She looked up at him quizzically.  
"Yes my love?" He looked down at her, love in his eyes.  
"I love you." She said earnestly.  
"And I love you." He reached down to catch her chin and kiss her, more passionately this time._

" _Mmmm, this was fun, but I do believe we should check on our master and mistress. We don't want to get in trouble." She rolled out of bed and began dressing.  
"Indeed." Sebastian followed suit._

" _Ciel!" Lady Elizabeth moaned.  
"Lizzy!" He thrust forward. She released, as did he, ending their romantic fling._

" _Oh my, Sebs I don't think we should interrupt them." Caterina listened in on the other side of the door._

" _Indeed, let us clean up downstairs. We shall check on them in about and hour or two." Sebastian began walking away.  
"Yes, they must be exhausted." Caterina made a pouting face.  
"Undeniably." They both smiled._

" _It does seem everyone gets some action in this house eh Sebs?" She nudged him.  
"It seems so, though I did not expect my master to be so impatient." He rolled his eyes in a disapproving manor.  
"Yes well my mistress does have a way about him." Caterina shrugged as she began washing dished.  
"It would seem so." Sebastian sighed as he cleaned off the table.  
"What? Are you jealous Sebastian?" She turned to look at him._

" _Me jealous? Preposterous." He frowned, though he seem too flustered about all this.  
"Hmm, we'll see about that. You do know the majority of my masters and I had, private relations." She walked towards him.  
"I am aware of that." He continued to only pay attention to his work_

" _And that does not bother you?" She tilted her head to the side, curious of his answer.  
"I trust you." He finally looked at her.  
"Awww, I wish I could say the same, but that Grell fellow sure is fond of you." She looked at him sternly, clearly jealous.  
"Please do not mention his name again. It aggravates me so." Sebastian looked nauseated.  
"Oh dear, my poor Sebs." She kissed his forehead as she gave his shoulders a hard rub.  
"Mmm, that was nice." He closed his eyes for a moment.  
"Now Sebs, we have work to do." She pulled away from his as they continued cleaning the kitchen.  
"Yes of course." Sebastian nodded as he finished the task at hand._

" _Oh Lizzy, I'm exhausted." Ciel collapsed onto the bed._

" _How about I get us some tea?" She looked at him with a small smile on her face.  
"Fine." He waved his hand around in a demanding manor._

" _I'll be right back darling." She kissed him quickly before wrapping a coat around her and whispering into the hallway._

" _Caterina?" She looked around._

" _Yes my lady?" She appeared quickly as she bowed her head._

" _Ciel and I would like some tea and cake please." Lizzy smiled as she asked nicely._

" _Right away, I'll bring it up shortly." Caterina nodded her head.  
"Thank you." Lizzy gave her a quick nod in thanks._

" _Will you be needing some help getting dressed later my lady?" Caterina looked into her mistress' eyes.  
"Yes, I'll let you know when I'm ready." Lizzy looked at her rather seriously.  
"Yes my lady." Caterina bowed and disappeared back into the kitchen._

" _What were her orders?" Sebastian asked curiously._

" _No orders, just a request for tea. My lady has not given me any orders. Though my master has given me plenty." She rolled her eyes at the latter as she looked in the cabinet for some tea.  
"Ha, yes indeed." Sebastian said in a rather mocking tone._

" _Don't mock me Sebastian, he will be quite a meal; what with all that greed within him. Though I do prefer there to be a bit more criminal-like." She looked up at him rather upset at his response._

" _So you do like them hardcore." He smiled toothily.  
"Ha! Well sort of, but only if I know I can take them on." She fisted her hand as she selected a tea to brew.  
"Has there ever been a time where you haven't?" He looked over at her inquiringly.  
"No, no I do not think so." She thought for a moment but shook her head.  
"That's what I thought." Sebastian smiled coyly.  
"Yes well I always make sure to have a good trick or two up my sleeve." She flexed her arm as she turned the water on._

" _It would seem so." He ran his gloved fingers up her spine._

" _Now now Sebs, no teasing me." She shivered._

" _Yes I know." He blew in her ear.  
"Than let's make something new!" She exclaimed._

" _Chocolate?" He raised and eyebrow.  
"Chocolate cake! Maybe even some candy." She clapped her hands together as she bounced up and down like an excited child.  
"My lord would appreciate whatever will make her ladyship happy." He smiled at her, observing not only how adorable she was, but how her large bust bounced up and down with her excitement.  
"And I do know what my lady likes." She winked at him as she began preparing to bake a cake.  
"Than shall we?" He gestured towards the ingredients.  
"We shall." She smiled at him lovingly._

" _Lizzy, why are you opening up the curtains? I'm exhausted." Ciel blocked the sun as he pulled the covers over him and rolled over.  
"It would do you some good to let some sunlight in Ciel." Lizzy smiled at him lovingly, looking out to see how brightly the sun was shining.  
"Sunlight? Huhh." He groaned._

" _Oh bother, you're such a bore sometimes." She waved a hand at him in disapproval.  
"Me? A bore?" He was clearly getting upset.  
"Yes you." She placed her hands on her hips.  
"After all those times I've taken you out to different places and all those times I dressed up for you." He sat up in bed, his fists rested on the messy sheets._

" _I suppose you've had your moments. But I'm a young lady now and I need more than just spending time with my fiancé, I'm the type of girl that likes doing something spontaneously." She crossed her arms and shrugged at the latter.  
"Like lovemaking?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Precisely." She nodded._

" _I see, then I suppose we both benefit from that." He smirked as he crawled towards her and licked her enticing neck.  
"OH! Ciel, don't. Nahhh!" She mewled.  
"Mmm, I do love it when you squeal for me." He grabbed her breast and began to massage it._

" _Nmmnn, not that please!" She cried out in pleasure.  
"Hush, or the whole household will hear you." He hissed.  
"Mmmmm!" She covered her mouth._

" _My lady, may I come in?" Caterina knocked._

" _J-just give me a moment. *whispers* Ciel, stop, or they'll see." Lizzy was growing worried._

" _Fine, but when she leaves, you do as I say." He ordered her as he went over to fetch his robe.  
"What am I, your servant?" Lizzy scoffed as she turned towards him in a flustered manor.  
"Only if you want to be." He winked seductively.  
"No, I think I'll be going home now." She was becoming angry.  
"What!" His pale skin turning red._

" _My lady, I'm coming in." Caterina opened the door.  
"Very well, I need help getting dressed. Ciel, turn around." Lizzy ordered._

" _Yes my lady, right away." Caterina gathered Lizzy's things in an instant and began to dress her.  
"Lizzy!" Ciel was approaching her but was stopped by Sebastian.  
"Now my lord, we cannot force Lady Elizabeth to stay when she is intended on leaving, I'm sure she will be back soon. Won't you my lady?" Sebastian made sure to face away from Lizzy's form.  
"Perhaps Sebastian, but I'm very disappointed in my fiancé." Lizzy put her arms out as Caterina began to put on her corset.  
"Oh but my lady, you know how men can be." Caterina smirked.  
"Yes Caterina, but I'm not a toy for him to play with, or a harlot. We make love, not sex. Do you understand the difference Ciel?" Lizzy's tone was serious.  
"I-" He stuttered, flustered and stunned._

" _Well I don't think you do Ciel. I'll give you time to think it over and maybe I'll come back after that. All done Caterina?" Lizzy asked, somewhat annoyed.  
"Yes my lady." Caterina stood back at her masterpiece.  
"Then we'll be off." Lizzy stuck her nose up to heavens and stormed towards the door._

" _Goodbye Sebs." Caterina pecked Sebastian on the cheek, without anyone noticing.  
"I will miss you my dear." He smiled at her; softly cupping her cheek, which no one else saw either._

" _My lord." Caterina bowed.  
"Yes, good day then Lizzy, Caterina." Ciel nodded._

" _Bye Ciel." Lizzy quickly stated as she left for the carriage._

" _Not even a hug. Or a kiss. Or both." Sebastian pouted, teasing Ciel's circumstances._

" _Yes thank you Sebastian for pointing that out." Ciel rubbed his temples, clearly frustrated._

" _My apologies my lord." Sebastian bowed, still smirking.  
"Yes well I suppose I have some thinking to do." Ciel turned towards the window as he saw her carriage leave._

" _Yes indeed my young lord." Sebastian bowed, and then left._

" _My lady, what are your plans for today?" Caterina asked._

" _Well, I'd like to go out and shop. Since I've vowed not to see Ciel until he figures out what exactly he's feeling. Hu, why do men have to be so complicated?" Lizzy rested her chin on her gloved hand._

" _I honestly cannot say my lady. I wish I could." Caterina somewhat whispered the latter._

" _Alright then, let's go." Lizzy stood as they walked towards the carriage, Caterina helping Lizzy in._

" _Yes my lady." Caterina curtsied._

" _I do wish you would call me Lizzy." She smiled._

" _I would be honored to do so, but if I were heard in public, there'd be consequences." Caterina looked up._

" _Really?" Lizzy was shocked._

" _Indeed." Caterina's eyes suddenly appeared cat-like, mysterious and fatal._

" _That's a shame. Well, the first dress shop you see, please stop there driver."_

 _The driver nodded his head as they drove on at a steady pace. The clacking of the horses' shoes was somewhat calming, until they quickly came to a sudden stop, Caterina's eyes shot up._

" _Driver? What's going on?" Caterina cried out._

 _Silence._

" _Damn, forgive me my lady, but we must go." Caterina slightly ordered._

" _What? Go where?" Lizzy was worried and confused._

" _Away from here my lady, it isn't safe." Caterina peeked out the window and noticed a band of men stopping the carriage from moving forward._

" _Not safe? But-" Lizzy was cut off._

" _No time my lady, come!" Caterina grabbed Lizzy's arm and pulled her out of the carriage. Caterina threw Lizzy up and had her hold onto her back so that she could move more swiftly._

" _Now my lady, hold on tight, do not open your eyes, and do not speak!" She ordered. Lizzy simply nodded her head, though her body began to shake out of fear._

" _Now, let's get you to some stores." Caterina smiled like a Cheshire cat as they disappeared without a trace._


End file.
